Ric's Warehouse (One shots, snippets, ideas, etc)
by Ricrod
Summary: Just a bunch of ideas, snippets, one-shots and the likes. Feel free to tell me if you want to see more of any or if you want to take any of the ideas for your own.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror Match**

* * *

**Summary:** Years ago, Amakawa Yuuto saw a Youkai claim his parents' lives and almost his too, since then, he has dedicated himself to eradicate the monsters in the shadows. Tenmei Mikogami, after the death of his latest human student, decides he needs to take greater measures to ensure his students will be able to thrive in the modern world. Humanity is stronger than the supernatural thinks, but is it really united? Youkai may be strong, but they still have a home in the world of humans?

* * *

Amakawa Yuuto had a small inkling that things shouldn't have ended up this way. A small thing, really, one was bound to have that kind of doubt when they stared at the reflection in the mirror for so long. The dim lights sure didn't help.

In the end, such useless thoughts didn't really matter.

He had yet to receive a response from Kaburagi, he had sent a message confirming his latest job was done, but that had been almost an hour ago. Normally, a group from the Defense Branch would be in the scene before ten minutes after his call, to clean up everything. Instead, he had to stick around a monster's corpse, check out the department in fear of another youkai around and then, in all boredom, look at the mirror in a badly-lighted bathroom for twenty minutes.

Figures, if the job goes well, then something else has to go wrong. At least it had been fun to see that 'merman' flapping around like a fish out of water before dying. It had been something entertainingly wrong, like watching a trainwreck.

'More disguised youkai.' Yuuto thought.

It was maddening, for everyone. Most Youkai (also called ayakashi in official reports) had a way to mimic the human form, some better than others, but very few of them had been able to blend in human society, sooner than later, their abominable nature would see the light.

The problem was, too many of those disguised ones were starting to appear lately. Their human masks were better, their actions inconspicuous and their attitude didn't set up the same suspicions as they had done before. The Tsuchimikado family had shared many ways to confirm the supernatural nature of those freaks, but the problem remained, youkai were blending far too well in human society.

Someone, somewhere, was teaching these monsters how to effectively act like normal humans. Not perfectly, but enough that even he would hesitate at first glance. They have learned. In years past, they would at most act like a traveler or the likes to lure a victim and then go back to their brethren. Now, they would join schools or workplaces, acting their part while claiming victims from the vicinity and maintaining their mask on during daylight.

Such things couldn't continue.

Not if he had a say in the matter.

With a grunt, Yuuto decided he didn't have time to waste waiting. It was out of the norm for him, but he just sends another message indicating his departure from the scene and went on his way.

* * *

Refurnishing his house to have some training space was something Yuuto held doubts about at first, it was his parents' home, after all. Yet, he couldn't help but feel it had been the right call.

Physical training could be done somewhere else, but swordsmanship training and polishing his Light Ferry would have been weird to see for most normal folk.

His power may be full of potential, but in the end, it was just a temporal boost, one that needed something to work with. As Tsuchimikado had said, as Yuuto himself knew, it wasn't something he could always depend on.

"Is your training proceeding as normal?" ... and speaking of the devil.

"Hello you too, Tsuchimikado," Yuuto replied to the paper shikigami, "And yes, everything is going well, but I think I'll need to step up."

"Are you worried about those disguised ayakashi?"

That old man had a nasty habit of always hitting the nail when it came to his inner thoughts and worries. Yuuto chalked it up to spending too much time with him during his formative years.

"Are you not? No, let me rephrase that, are you thinking that some temporal countermeasures will be enough? Huh?"

"No need to get snarky with me, kid." A dry laugh came from the paper shikigami.

After the… incident in which he lost his parents and learned about his power, he had met Tsuchimikado, it had been a coincidence, the Demon Slayer families had been working with a branch of the government to take care of supernatural matters, and Yuuto had been right in the middle of a very flashy one.

After that, he had learned a lot. Sometimes, he wondered if he had learned too much. Too much to go back to ever live a normal life again, the kind of life his parents had wished for him.

Perhaps, it was better this way, he's making the world a better, more secure place by taking care of the youkai that predate on humans. It was the right thing to do.

That's what he told himself every day.

"What are you planning, then? Some new weapon? Just contact Kaburagi, the 'Defense Branch for Public Peace' should be able to get you a good firearm and the papers for it."

"No. Firepower is not really the issue right now, maybe later, but for now I want to expand my repertoire of techniques. Something to react better to those disguised ayakashi."

"Very well then. Come to meet with me in two days, I was planning to call the others too to decide how to approach this."

"Urg. I'm not looking forward to see that." There had been a few 'meetings' between the few lasting members of the Demon Slayer families and some others with ties to the supernatural, but they were all uncomfortable to be it. For a lot of reasons.

To sum it up, roses are red, violets are blue and they all have some stick up their butt.

"Can it, kid."

"Tsk."

"Well, having a variety of skills to draw from it's always a good thing, but I'd recommend you to try and step up your Light Ferry, kid. It would be a shame to lose you too."

'As we have lost so many before' went unsaid, but Yuuto heard it loud and clear. Youkai had gotten weaker, diminished in number, but they were still miles ahead of any unprepared mortal. Many agents died before.

"Oh, I'm going to step up so hard, Tamamo-no-Mae will need a ladder to get on my level!" He answered, with fake cheer in his words.

"Sure, and I'm the second coming of Jesus."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough chit chat, Tsuchimikado, you wouldn't be contacting me just to check up on me or tell me about another meeting," No, Yuuto knew, the head of the first-ranked family between Demon Slayers may be a nice, approachable man, but he wasn't stupid, nor one to waste time in minor assignments that can be done by someone else. "Out with it."

"Youngsters these days, I swear… The official proposal will be given in the meeting. As a hint, however, I can tell you that we managed to get a lead about those disguised ayakashi lately and want a team to investigate further."

A beat.

If he's being informed of such before the official news has been dispatched only meant one thing. Tsuchimikado wanted a Demon Slayer in the fray.

Was the reason politics? Possible, but unlikely. That only left an actual threat, something powerful enough to warrant a Demon Slayer. Either a really powerful Youkai or a great number of the 'normal' ones. A thread that couldn't be handled by the normal forces they usually called forth.

"I will be there."

"Heh, take care kid."

Wordlessly, slowly and carefully, Yuuto took up his sword, Yasutsuna, and the rest of his armaments. Maintenance was an important thing, take care of your weapons and they will take care of you.

He was going to need to cook up something soon, something to give him another edge. Maybe he would check out if one of his masters had some ideas.

A smile flashed across his face. Things were going to get interesting.

[x-x-x]

Tenmei Mikogami didn't know the meaning of 'failure'. Well, he knew it, but only as something that his enemies meet, never once he experiences true defeat. Not even against foes like Alucard he had fallen. No, in the end acceptable results had been meet and his plans advanced further down the line.

Tenmei Mikogami was a powerful and cunning Kishin that didn't know the meaning of 'failure'.

He, however, was more than aquitanced with setbacks, troubles and annoyances. They knew each other quite intimately in fact, like newlywed lovers amidst the honeymoon phase.

This, however, was still within the acceptable margin of error he had calculated.

Mikogami didn't consider himself a brute, despite all his power, he was well aware of his place in the world, hundreds of years of experience would do that to someone like him. Knowledge and power became tempered by time and experience, eventually becoming wisdom.

Like many other long-lived youkai, he knew humans weren't the dominant race over the earth just because youkai allowed it. No, those thoughts were better suited for the young and inexperienced, with some long-lived exceptions that had more ego than brains.

Surely, if Youkai were to unify, topping humanity would be possible, but the losses would be too terrible on their side to hold any substantial ground.

"Another failure…" He mused over, reading his latest report.

A pity, really. He had high hopes for Tsukune Aono. Mikogami considered himself a good judge of character, but setbacks like this could happen to anyone. Hokuto had been intelligent and charismatic, but largely unable to live up to his expectations. He wasn't the one to start closing the bridge between humans and Youkai, but he wasn't a complete waste of time.

His latest failure, Aono Tsukune, was a timid young man, but he had seen the kindness and acceptance in his eyes. He set up some possible connections that could help him in his journey, but he somehow managed to evade them and get himself killed after just a couple of days.

Again, a pity.

"This won't do…"

One of his greatest accomplishments was helping establish and become chairman of Youkai Academy, a place to teach the younger generations how to blend in human society. While the rate of success had been… less than stellar at first, the results just kept rising as the years passed. They stopped going into towns in their true forms, and even managed to make their human disguise look human instead of some cursed chimeric abomination.

It was a win in his book.

To top it, in recent years, especially after Hokuto, more of those youngsters started applying their knowledge in practice, and became more and more proficient at blending in modern human society. Normally, older Youkai would learn those tricks in time, but few care enough to venture to the lands of mortals.

Back to the setback in hand, Mikogami weighed his options.

Aono had been a total failure and despite Hokuto's (indirect) accomplishments it hasn't been enough to diminish the gap he wanted closed.

Young Youkai were still careless about human's power. Older ones either didn't care or were content to maintain the status quo.

That had to be rectified, for the sake of everyone.

If the slow, subtle method wasn't working, then something more direct and confrontational may be needed.

Yes… a wake up call. For the sake of coexistence and prosperity, some sacrifices had to be made. He would need to call Nurarihyon, gather some information beforehand, but it was possible. This year, he could make even more progress than ever before.

He took over some files atop his desk and began to look around the documents. They were all character sheets, filled with information of people of interest.

"The remnants of those pesky Demon Slayer families."

He rummaged around a little more, considering a couple of times to just use another average kid before dismissing the idea completely. No, he selected a couple of documents from the files.

"Yeah… these could do it nicely."

At that point in time, he had no way to predict how extensive the consequences of his decision would be.

**Chapter End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strawberry Mousse (Oregairu AU)**

* * *

The world must have gone mad.

Or, at least, madder than it was before.

Duty, obligation, responsibility… Sure, they are all important-sounding words. Perhaps even beautiful ideals. The thing is, ideals are an utter sham. Nothing but lies used to disguise far more selfish ends.

Of course, that doesn't mean I'm discarding the weight of those words. It may even be true for some, but I digress. Politics, ranks, religion, societal norms… none of that really exists. Just in the same way birds are caged by people, humans will use those make-believe words to tie down other people. An infantry soldier can be bossed around by some guy clad in a nicer uniform with some badge on it, and then a third one with a nicer badge can order them both. Even though the three men are the same in the end.

Utterly disgusting.

Naturally, all this shouldn't have anything to do with me. In some ideal world, that's it.

"It's about time, we'll engage the enemy tomorrow at 0400."

I declared, looking over the poorly done map on the table. Across me, a couple of officers are fidgeting around, unable to comprehend my words.

"You… want a direct battle with them? Are you crazy!?"

"Haven't our efforts burn down the road was because of the wide gap in our numbers made it impossible for us to fight a normal stalling battle?"

Ah, the usual complains of the conservative lieutenants, always trying to take the most obvious answer, usually failing greatly the very moment our enemies turn out to be more than mindless beasts.

Which happens more often than I, or anyone else on this side, would like.

"Yes, we got some time from doing that." I admitted. The strategy had worked, giving us some time to withdraw into a more suitable defensive position. But that's all it did. "However, that's not enough for us to get out of here alive, leave alone reclaiming this border."

"Is that even possible in these circumstances? There's barely any land for us to battle in, and they can't encircle us anyway"

"Then there isn't anything to worry about, right? We just need to keep up our surveillances, and keep the fire going…"

"You will do us all a favor by thinking a little more about it. Under such circumstances, the enemy would make a detour." I tapped the map. It was great that these guys weren't like the 'Yes man'-types that were so popular among officers, the problem was that they were too dim-witted. "They hold the numerical advantage, sneaking up to us with a large force shouldn't be a problem, even while holding a front attack… if that happens then we're done. Even if they only look around, it won't take much until they find a good place to attack us from."

"A detour like that…? We won't be able to hold down for long, then."

"We aren't getting any reinforcements unless we can hold for two more days… this is doomed."

Idiots. Slow-brain idiots.

"Once again, we'll separate into three groups, the first will open fire at dawn to attack the enemy's attention and then feign a retreat of about 300 meters down the line, as soon as they enter in the area the other two groups will flank their sides," My words came out more forcefully than I wanted, but time was of the essence now. "I'll take the lead of the first group. Initiate the preparations immediately. ."

They looked at me perplexedly.

"This is an order! Do it now!"

I surely felt somewhat good from being able to order around. They just saluded and went out of the tent. Hopefully, they wouldn't fuck this up too much.

All this would be a lot easier if I had enough rank to order them around without all that nonsensical talking, alas, the military protocol is one of the few things these guys remember, even in the frontlines.

Tsk.

Once again I'll have to take great risks if I want to get out of this alive and not face martial court upon going back. Why I even wanted to go back anyway? Ah, right. There isn't anywhere else to go. Fucking hell.

The world must have gone mad… for me, Hikigaya Hachiman, to end up like this.

* * *

The Military Academy Soubu. A complex made almost a decade ago, with the express purpose of taking talented and promising young people and made them into prime canon fodder. With an invasion of monsters and discovery of magic, one would think that people would unite and send their best towards the invading army instead of a bunch of barely-trained teens, right?

Wrong.

The very second people understood how far magic and monsters could change things, the world was plunged into chaos. According to my history books, that's how the Third World War started.

Of course, unlike the other two, it wasn't just a bit of trivia for today.

While the war itself may have stopped, many nations keep skirmishes to expand their territory, meanwhile they keep tabs on the monsters lurking in corners of the world.

That sick mindset ended up with forcefully enlistments of anyone with decent magic affinity.

Sadly, I was one of those. Thus, I had to carefully choose my decisions.

Stupid me that decided to be born with talent. Oh, the curse of being too good for this sinful earth shackles me down (lol).

Taking three years or less (with the right connections) those who manage to graduate are given the rank of Superior Privates or Lance-Corporals right off the bat. People getting out with a rank of Corporal from time to time weren't unheard of, either. A 'school' that took pride in being the only Military Academy in the city accepting anyone as long as they fit the requirements. Others were aimed at Officers and would only take in people from distinguished backgrounds. If you wanted to enter the army with a 'decent' rank then this was the only option.

Of course, that meant that the requirements were quite high.

Physical fitness, survival instincts, tactical talent, good awareness of surroundings, etc. All kinds of useless requirements were meant to be filled before a cadet could be taken in by the Academy. Of course, your natural magic affinity was the most important aspect.

Needless to say, it took me quite a bit of training to be able to pass the exams. If I tried my hand at it in the first place, was because it was a guaranteed three years of peace before being sent to die. In my feverish dreams, I thought of using my rank to get a desk job could be possible.

Oh, how wrong I was.

Six months of pure fitness training alongside general studies and magic training, followed by two years of gruesome military lessons, with a dash or more physical training of course, just to end with another six months of training in the field.

Still better than entering a regular Military School to be sent to the frontlines after a year, but not by much.

Of course, I didn't want to flunk out and be sent as a lowly infantry soldier, so I had to do my best and more to ensure I could at least ensure my rank.

So, why, just before starting my fourth semester, was I called into the Sergeant Major's office?

…

The interior of Sergeant Major Hiratsuka's Office was enveloped by a lightly played BGM track and as if drowning that out were the explosive sounds coming from the practice areas. I could hear from afar a bunch of important-looking people ordering around the new recruits.

As expected of the officer of a high-ranking officer, the whole room reeked of money. Even if the school was funded by the government alone and the money was supposed to be spent in the students, everyone with a rank wanted to flaunt it in any way they could.

"Enlisted Cadet Hikigaya, are you listening to me?"

"Sir! Yes sir!"

I made my best salute to avoid any reprimand. Sergeant Major Hiratsuka Shizuka, as far as I knew, she was a decorated veteran, capable enough to reach her rank in the frontlines alone. Surely enough, she didn't have much backup from other high-ranked officers, since she's acting like an instructor here, but her achievements in the field were impressive.

It only made me wonder how old she really was, despite her appearance.

"...Are you thinking something rude, cadet?"

"No Sir!"

"Enough with that, I don't need formalities that reek of falseness." She dismissed my salute with a sigh, how come I get that treatment? Sure, I may be a lowly cadet, but I can still fill a complaint. "Ease up cadet, this is not an official matter, yet."

So, I wasn't called for an official matter? No, more importantly what the hell that 'yet' means?

"It means it'll become official after this conversation ends."

"!"

"Don't look so shocked, I can't read minds or anything, but your face gives everything away."

"Urg."

"Let's see… Enlisted Cadet Hikigaya, CQC: 'B+' above average, Shooting: 'A+' remarkable for your age, Electronics: 'B' adequate for operatives, Leadership: 'B+' purely based on theoretical tests and interviews, Engineering: 'D+' capable of maintenance and minor repairs at most, your worst subject by far."

I listened while she kept reading aloud my grades and notes from the instructors. It was somewhat embarrassing.

"Magic Affinity: 'A-' and the subject hasn't undergo 'growth yet, Magic Theory: 'A+' one of the best in his year…"

'Growth', if my life was some kind of RPG then it would be something like a level up. Sadly, the truth was far more mundane. The term was coined after the changes some soldiers and mages had after using their magic for variable amounts of time. Basically, they would become unable to call it forth for some hours, after which their affinity evolves. Again, sounds nice on paper, but as far as I knew, the changes could be as lame as a slight decrease in casting time.

Finally, she settled down in a particular one while frowning eerily.

"...Tactics: Variable. The Cadet shows great tactical mind, inflicting maximum damage with minimum casualties to his side, however, all the simulations he partakes on end up with great collateral damage." She left a sigh. "Further notes: the cadet shows antisocial traits and hasn't been able to connect with his comrades. Leadership should be re-evaluated."

"W-well, that's…"

"Speak up, Cadet."

"If you may, Major Hiratsuka. All my simulations perfectly took care of the enemies while my allies remain unaffected for the most part. Sure, there's some damage done to the surrounding area, but isn't that a fact of war anyway? Aren't the lives of the soldiers on my care far more important? I think so, thus my strategies are not only valid, but should be praised. Structure can be repaired easily, but training and maintaining soldiers is a far more costly endeavour for us."

"...You have a big mouth there, Cadet."

"Uh…"

"You're not wrong. I'd be happy to overlook that and grade you with a 'A+' … if the damage wasn't on the level of burning down forests, poisoning rivers or changing the landscape to the point a new cartographer should be sent."

"... It was a calculated cost."

"Then you suck at math."

"Urg!"

"Don't worry that much. I can see from your record that you're aiming for a desk job instead of a leadership post in the front. Is that right?"

"Yes"

"Personally, I think its a waste to let your talents rot behind a desk. Not to mention your attitude won't give you any favors with the higher ups. To be fair, it's still your decision to apply if you want."

"Why I have been called here, then?"

"Finally asking that, huh? It sure took you awhile," She said, smiling and taking some papers from her desk. "You're smart enough for the job, but there's no telling if your petition will be accepted and even most of the desk drones have seen the battlefield."

"...Some just got the job by licking some asses." I mused.

The edges of her lips curved into a smile.

"Yeah, connections go a long way here. Well, it's not like you have those."

I kept quiet after giving a grunt, but she wasn't wrong and I'd admit that. As always, being quiet solved a lot of problems in the military.

You need to let your superiors expect something from you, just enough for you to be above the expendable cannon fodder, but not high enough that they put too many responsibilities on you.

As expected, this world was shit.

"I'll be blunt. As you are now, you'll most likely sent into the battlefield as a Corporal, make an idiot out of yourself in the field and get court martialed." I could help but flinch at her words. "Maybe you'll get better in the remaining time here, but I wouldn't count on that. Luckily for you, I have the perfect way to get rid of your destructive habits and maybe get that position you wanted."

"Can I refuse? This sounds way too shady."

"That's an inappropriate way to talk to your superior officer, Cadet, but I'll let it slide for now."

You're the one that told me to not act so formally!

"And no, you can't refuse this offer," she shook her head, a smug smile on her face. "You see, next week, alongside the new term, I'll opening and personally teaching a bunch of problematic cadets like you. They all have talent, but also some drawback that makes them unable to be put in a position that makes use of their advantages."

"So I'm being sent to the class of the problem children?"

"Don't see it that way. See it like being put in a special training regimen, one led personally by me."

That doesn't reassure at all. If anything, it makes me more anxious

"Here, just sign these papers and I'll take care of the rest."

She handled me some papers. As you could expect from this kind of forced recruitment, the print was ridiculously small and riddled with enough clauses to make my head hurt just from seeing it.

"...Again, can I refuse?"

"Sure, if you don't mind me sending a request for your early graduation and dying in the frontlines as a foot soldier."

Undoubtedly, not taking her offer was tarmount to suicide. I could have filled a complaint for it, but no one would ever look at my record and think her decision was a bad one. If anything, she would be praised for putting a seemingly talented soldier to work early for the Imperial Army, and any failure of mine would either be my fault, or be attributed to her being premature in her decision. The second case didn't matter, because I'd be dead by then.

Revenge wouldn't do it if I was paying a higher prize for obtaining it.

So, I swallowed the little pride I had left and signed the papers.

[-]

Military life gets a lot of romanization. Not that it's difficult when the whole world seems ready to another all-out war, but the PR department's gone overboard. I can't help but pity the poor fools without an ounce of magic that decide to join, encouraged by ads and family, just for them to end up a meat shields. Literally.

I'm not kidding. It was the first tactic we're taught about. Quite the standard too.

Despite my hate for the corrupted, devilish machine that was today's society, being an Enlisted Cadet was probably a decent deal for me. Had I waited in a civilian school until the time of my forced conscription, then my living arrangements would probably be worse. And they're pretty bad already.

...I miss Komachi's cooking.

Such useless thoughts appeared in my head as I made way towards my designated new classroom. For the record, it was 'Class S', officially a new training regiment by Sergeant Major Hiratsuka with the intention of making a specialized platoon.

-No, it would be more accurate to call it a squad. A small one at that.

I had arrived barely seven minutes before the appointed hour. Yet, only five cadets were in the class. I didn't recognize any of them.

Four- no, three women and two guys, one looking far too much like a girl at first glance.

"It seems that another one lacking basic decorum has been assigned here." A girl with raven hair said, looking at me. "At the very least you could introduce yourself when entering a room."

"Nah, I'd rather leave formalities for the higher ups." I took one of the empty seats and let my ass get comfortable. "Not to mention, you should introduce yourself before demanding information from others… fellow cadet."

She frowned at me.

Heh. What? Are you mad that you have the same ranking as a low-life without etiquette like me? Though luck, girly. One of the few good points of being a soldier is not having to take shit from anyone that's not better ranked than you.

As soon as she opened her mouth to retort, the door slammed open -startling everyone.

Just like the pompous, mid-boss of some cheap RPG, the Sergeant Major Hiratsuka made her entrance to the room.

We all stood up to salute.

"At ease, at ease," she dismissed us, "Are you guys comfortable? Yes? Perfect. Let's start with a review." She looked at each of us before nodding. " Kawasaki Saki, Yuigahama Yui, Yukinoshita Yukino, Totsuka Saika, Hikkigay Hachiman, Zaimozuka Yoshiteru… You all hold remarkable talents, but also undeniable flaws that wouldn't let you make use of them -

However!

I, as your superior officer and all around great teacher, have decided to make an example out of you. When we finish this semester, you lot will be ready for combat and capable enough to hold the rank of Sergeant! Isn't that incredible? Aren't you guys super grateful for this opportunity? As a bonus, I'll be shutting the trap of those idiotic higher ups in the Main Headquarters. Well, aren't you guys pumped up?!"

...Are we supposed to be impressed with that lame speech?

"Careful with that mouth, Cadet Hikigaya"

Damn.

"Excuse me, sir?" The girlish, meek boy raised his hand. Oi, what's with that? We aren't in a civilian school for you to do that, you know?

"Speak up, Cadet Totsuka."

"The class is really just the six of us?"

"Yes, indeed. I wanted a platoon of at least fifteen cadets, but I could only receive permission for a small squad of six… and that's pushing it."

I looked at the cadets around me. Certainly, this small group wouldn't be seen outside the special forces designed for espionage and infiltration. For the ground army, it was somewhere between pathetic and laughable.

On the note of structure, I still couldn't wrap my head around why Military Academies were using semesters for their schedule instead of the civilian trimesters… Golden Week, it was a pleasure to meet you, but we probably won't see each other again.

*THUD*

The Sergeant Major threw a bunch of files over the desk.

"Alright, listen up! Here's the schedule you all we'll be sharing for the rest of the semester, concluding with a final exam - which will be a mission on the field. You'll get graded depending on your results, so start preparing."

She took a look on her watch.

"For today, however, you're all free, and by 'free' I mean start getting to know your comrades here, for your life may depend on them one day. Now, I need to go meet some idiots, each one with a rank higher than their collective IQ. I'm expecting you all here tomorrow at 0630."

With that, she just left, slamming the door with the same force as before and leaving us all looking perplexed at each other.

So, now my future and possibly even survival depends on socializing?

Of course.

I don't even know what was I expecting.


End file.
